Male Oc x Hinata Shouyou
by Masato Yoshiro
Summary: Little Hinata is very nervous but Why? BoyxBoy


_N / A: Hi! I hope you like this little collection of One-shot. Give it a chance. I apologize if something Occ Hinata, this was like a POOF inspiration, so yeah..._

Couple: Yazuke Yoshiro x Hinata Shouyou.

_._

_._

**Why God Hinata, what the hell is wrong with you?!** \- Ask a desperate Tobio to a nervous Hinata.

**He will come today!** \- Cry blushing.

**Who will come?** \- This time it was Tanaka who spoke.

But before Hinata could answer, the sound of the gym door opened was heard, to reveal a young bushy gray hair guy, wearing glasses covering his eyes, something tall, wearing a uniform to school black with yellow led on each sleeve a boiled red symbol.

All stared at the stranger guy, who apparently was dedicated to look for something or someone, but above all the boy speak.

**Hinata?** \- Well something happened here, Why he is looking the orange hair boy? and why the boy's voice sounded so appealing? But wait where's Hinata? What was with little screamer? - **Hinata, sooner or later I will find you and you know that **\- Said the guy running a hand through his hair.

**better late then!** \- Scream now hidden Hinata.

**Nah, better early** \- And a quick move in less than three minutes. He had in his arms even made tomato Hinata - **I found you chibi-chan.**

**Don't call me like that!** \- Blushing even more if possible.

**I'm surprised how much you blush, I'm curious to know more, don't agree, Shōjō-kun** \- Whisper the latest so that only they could hear.

**Don't! H-here not** \- Whisper back.

You could say that the whole team was curious, uncomfortable, confusing all at the same time.

**Hinata, who is that guy? And how he know you?** \- Asked Sawamura.

**W-well, he's Yazuki Yoshiro and he is, is...**\- Finally, now named Yoshiro let Hinata, then remove his glasses, bending politely in front of the boys.

**I'm Hinata's boyfriend, nice to meet you** \- to then rise, show a smile and a very beautiful light blue eyes.

**B-BOYFRIEND?!** \- All were overwhelmed with such a boyfriend.

The type was cut, polite, good-natured, certainly for him, all would become gay.

**Y-yoshiro, eto, we have to go** \- Said a now changed Hinata, who felt uncomfortable atmosphere.

**Yeah... Well, it was nice to meet you, but we have to go, sorry** \- Starting with Hinata now loaded on his back, but before leaving altogether - **Oh by the way, keep it up,****I will continue to support the team, bye **\- to end with a wink and a smile, drawing sighs everyone.

How he get to have such a boyfriend? Tomorrow they would have to make a not so small interrogation to the litlle guy.

_MEANTIME:_

Now walking the streets next to each other, Hinata and Yoshiro. Thanks to he quiet, serene appearance and without his glasses, Yoshiro draw the attetion to people of both sex, which disturbed the little orange hair.

**Hinata? Why are you acting like that?**

**I-is because, i don't l-like how they see you** \- I mention this again blushing - **You can tell that they like you.**

**Oi** \- He stopped and faced his partner calling attention of him, but without seeing in the eyes - **Hinata, who i spent the last few days going to parks? Who i been talking? and / or I chatted up long into the night for almost 4 months?**

**Has been with me** **Yoshiro** \- Hinata replied lifting his face to encounter a pair of light blue eyes that looked at him with so much love that Hinata felt his heart racing.

**So Hinata, you're my boyfriend** \- now stroking his left cheek - **I like you, no, I love you, I do not mind the other, so as i have you with me. Listen everybody, I'm Yazuki Yoshiro and i love Hinata Shōjō!**

Poor Hinata, it's true that he was happy for similar declaration of love for his boyfriend, was something magical, but was not used (yet) to show affection in public, just hold hands, but still uncomfortable for unwanted attention and the murmurs of the people, he said.

**I LOVE TOO YAZUKI YOSHIRO!** \- Yeah, like him, shouting things when he was nervous and boy, he was.

But he was surprised to feel a pair of lips on his in an unexpected kiss. Hinata wrapped his arms around the highest while another arms where around his waist.

Both eyes closed, enjoying that remained soft and tender, loving kiss. Enjoying the rest of the day together having fun.

.

.

.

**Extra:**

The next day, the poor Hinata could not be worse, he was embarrassed, nervous and jealous! thanks to the barrage of questions and comments that his teammates made.

Yep, the moral of Hinata:

_**"Do not let convince me that Yoshiro come, never again..."**_

**END**


End file.
